Babysitting Ember II: Adventures in Ember-sitting
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: She's back, ladies and gentlemen! Little Ember Jacobs is back for more babysitting antics. Lets see what trouble she gets into...
1. Shield

Roman Reigns tilted his head, looking at the Straightedge Princess.  
"You want us to babysit her?"  
"Twenty minutes tops," Tristen said quietly, holding Ember's hand.  
"Us?"  
"Yes you! Christ I wasn't gonna let Lesnar do it!"  
Seth grinned.  
"We'd love to babysit the little shrimp."  
Tristen narrowed her eyes at Dean Ambrose.  
"You better take real good care of her, got me?"  
"Or what?"  
Seth reached over and smacked Dean across the back of the head.  
"Play nice, Dean."  
Tristen turned and hugged her daughter.  
"Behave okay?"  
"Okay momma."  
The Straightedge Princess turned and glared at the three before walking off.

Kane walked backstage after his match with Dolph Ziggler, holding his ribs.  
Tristen sat on the bench, looking up at him worriedly.  
"You okay babe?"  
"It's only my ribs, Princess. I'll be fine."  
"Good."  
"Where's Emmy?"  
She bit her lip and his eyes narrowed.  
"Tristen..."  
"It was either them or Lesnar!"  
"Who's watching our little girl?"  
Shield's theme began to play and they watched the monitor, standing there until Kane noticed the little girl in a black beanie and an identical, smaller version of the Shield outfits.  
He rounded on Tristen, backing her against the wall.  
"You left our daughter with them?"  
"It was either them or Lesnar! Did you really want our sweet Emmy to be babysat by Brock Lesnar?"  
"I'd rather have him than the Shield!"  
She glared up at him.  
"Really?"  
"No," he sighed. "But I still don't like it."  
They watched as Seth and Ember took out Brock and Paul Heyman. Seth and Dean held her up on their shoulders, and Ember had a wide smile on her face.

Seth smiled at the little girl's infectious laughter.  
"We beat up the ugly guy!"  
Dean let out a chuckle.  
"You're not bad for a kid, Ember."  
The growl from the doorway made them turn. A furious Kane was staring at the three of them while Tristen stared at the ground.  
"Daddy!", Ember squealed as she ran to him. "Didja see what I did? I beat up the walrus!"  
Kane chuckled, picking her up and kissing her forehead.  
"Yes I saw. Good job, Emmybear."  
Ember wriggled down and toddled over to Seth and Dean, hugging them.  
"Thank you!"  
Dean grinned at her.  
"You're welcome, sweetness."


	2. Team Hell No

Ember toddled into her dad's locker room, looking for one man in particular.  
"Unca Goatface!"  
Daniel Bryan rolled his eyes.  
"I thought I told you not to call me that, Ember."  
She giggled and reached up.  
"Uppy."  
Sighing, he picked her up.  
"What are you doin back here, Shrimp?"  
"I wanna walk out with you and Daddy and Aunt Kaitlyn."  
"But you're supposed to stay back here with Aunt Izzy."  
Ember pulled a pout.  
"Please Unca Danny? Pretty please?"  
He sighed.  
"I hate when you pull the pout on me."

"Ten minutes, Mr. Danielson."  
Kane walked into the locker room past the assistant and smiled at his daughter, then froze as he saw his tag team partner.  
"Daniel?"  
Daniel sat there, arms folded, looking like an angry troll.  
"Your kid's idea, Jacobs."  
Kane had to laugh. Daniel's beard was full of ponytail holders and colorful hair clips. Funniest of all, Ember had found a yellow ribbon somewhere and tied it around his beard to bring it all together.  
"Now he looks pretty!", Ember said with a clap of her hands.  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
"Take it all offa me, Ember."  
She shook her head.  
"You gotta wear it to the ring, Unca Danny."

Kaitlyn walked into Team Hell No's locker room and stopped dead in her tracks.  
Her eyes widened and she started to laugh at the sight before her.  
Kane's mask had been traded for a bright pink, sparkly hockey mask, and Daniel's beard looked like a rainbow threw up on it.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Hi Auntie Kaitlyn!"  
The woman had her answer as a pair of small arms wrapped around her leg.  
"Hey Ember. Did you decide to play beauty salon again with Daddy and Uncle Danny?"  
"Mhm! And they has to wear it in their match!", Ember said with a giggle. "I made em pwomise."  
"Emmy, sweetheart, can Daddy have his other mask back now? Uncle Danny can stay like this, but Daddy has to have his other mask," Kane pleaded.  
The three-year-old shook her head.  
"Nope!"


End file.
